warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Махдисты
|изображение = 250px |подпись = Махдисты 1885 - 1898 гг. 1. Воин, 2. Эмир (военачальник), 3. Знаменосец. |Тип: = Пехота, кавалерия |Род занятий: = Защита своих территорий, борьба с турко-египетским и британским правительством Судана, создание независимого государства, позже регулярная армия Махдистского государства |Лидеры: = Мухаммед Ахмед, Халифа, Осман Дигна |Время деятельности: = 1881 - 1898 гг. |Родина: = |Место действия: = |Оружие: = Каскара, Копье, Кинжал, Дубина, Щит, Мартини Энфилд, Мартини Генри, Ремингтон Роллинг Блок, Снайдер Энфилд, Ли-Метфорд, Ли-Энфилд, Револьвер Webley, Револьвер Энфилд, Мина, Метательная взрывчатка |Боевая техника: = Английская пушка XIX века, 75 мм Пушка Круппа, Пулемёт Гатлинга, Норденфелдт |Доспехи: = |Враги: = Британские колониальные войска, Англо-египетские войска, Шагия, Абиссинцы, Египетская армия времен правления династии Мухаммед Али, турки, итальянцы |Символ: = 90px}} Махдисты — объединенные племена западного и центрального Судана под руководством исламиста Мухаммеда Ахмеда. Махдисты восстали против египетско-турецкого и британского правительства, подняв Восстание махдистов, благодаря которому Судан на 13 лет превратился в независимое Государство махдистов. Махдисты стали регулярной армией в этой независимой стране. Махдисты славились смелостью и имели невероятный боевой дух, что, вероятно, и стало главным фактором в их победе над британцами. В дальнем бою они были бессильны, так как из огнестрельного оружия у них были только трофейные британские орудия, да и то не много. А вот в ближнем бою они были настоящими зверями, и поэтому всегда стремились как можно скорей сблизится с противником. Все огнестрельное оружие, которым владели махдисты, было трофейным — они отобрали его у египтян, которые были вооружены британским оружием. Также современные западные историки махдистов часто называют дервишами (то есть воинами-монахами). Отчасти оно так и есть, ведь Мухаммед Ахмед был мусульманином и свое восстание позиционировал как религиозное, хотя многие племена в его армии мусульманами были лишь формально (например, Хадендоуа). Не менее популярно для махдистских воинов и название Анасары. История Причины и начало восстания Во второй половине XIX века в Судане усилилось влияние Великобритании. Генерал-губернатором Судана стал англичанин. Жестокая эксплуатация и национальное угнетение привели к возникновению мощного народного движения протеста с религиозной направленностью. Религиозный лидер Мухаммед Ахмед в 1881 году объявил себя "Махди" (мессией), возглавил восстание против Гордона-паши и европейской колониальной администрации, а также турецко-египетского чиновничества. Он попытался объединить племена западного и центрального Судана против османов. Восстание Махди было направлено в первую очередь против египтян. С 1821 г. при поддержке европейцев они сумели подчинить себе территорию Африки почти до экватора. В северной части нынешнего Судана египтяне разорили непосильными налогами множество крестьян. Сбежавшие от долгов банкроты пытались вернуть утраченное за счет работорговли и продажи слоновой кости. Чтобы прекратить коррупцию и покончить с работорговлей, османско-египетская верхушка стала привлекать к торговле и управлению все больше европейцев. Провинциями правили губернаторы-иностранцы: на юге — австриец Рудольф Карл фон Слатин, на севере — шотландец Чарльз Гордон, чье прозвище Гордон-паша помнят до сих пор. Неудивительно, что жители Судана все нетерпимее реагировали на притеснения. Сражение при Эль-Обейде thumb|left|[[Мухаммед Ахмед, вождь суданского восстания.]]Подавление восстания британцы оставили египетским властям, разумеется помогая им вооружением и инструкторами. Однако высланный против махдистов отряд египетских войск, оснащенный британской техникой (в т.ч. 20 пулемётами) под командованием английского полковника Хикса 5 ноября 1883 года был наголову разбит и почти полностью уничтожен в сражении при Эль-Обейде. Абдаллах перед боем предложил армии Хикса добровольно сдаться на щадящих условиях, но генерал решил вести бой. Измученная армия египтян, потеряв ещё в походах большую часть бойцов, потерпела поражение от воодушевленных солдат "Махди". Судан полностью перешёл во власть Мухаммеда. После этого решительного успеха махдисты быстро взяли под контроль бо́льшую часть Судана. Эти события привлекли пристальное внимание британского кабинета. Премьер-министр Уильям Гладстон, утвердив решение об эвакуации из Судана остававшихся там англо-египетских гарнизонов, поручил эту операцию генералу Чарльзу Гордону, который в 1876-79 годах был генерал-губернатором Судана (от имени египетских властей). Получив от правительства огромные по тем временам ассигнования в 100 тыс. фунтов, 18 февраля 1884 года Гордон прибыл в Хартум, вступил в командование гарнизоном и принял полномочия главы города. Однако вместо того, чтобы начать приготовления к выводу англо-египетских войск, он начал править Хартумом как постоянный руководитель (египетские чиновники, управлявшие городом, выехали на родину). Возможно, он рассчитывал вместо вывода войск нанести махдистам военное поражение имевшимися силами. Гордон в резкой форме протестовал против решения правительства оставить Судан и постоянно требовал подкреплений, настаивая на необходимости дать бой повстанцам. Он просил прислать войска либо из метрополии, либо из Индии, либо даже прислать турецкие части, но в итоге так и не получил помощи. thumb|[[Чарльз Гордон (снимок сделан во время его губернаторства в Судане).]]В январе 1884 года многочисленные толпы дервишей (махдистов) под начальством Османа Дигмы осадили Токар и лежащий к западу от Суакима Синкат. Бекер-паша вошел в устье Бараки, в гавань Тринкатат, чтобы освободить Токар, стоящий в 21 км от устья, но на пути, при колодце Эль-Теб, наткнулся (4 февраля) на неприятеля, втрое превосходившего его силами, и потерял 2/3 своего войска и почти всю артиллерию. Тогда команду над всеми англо-египетскими войсками принял ген. Грагам и с 4000 солдат пошел на врага, успевшего взять Токар и Синкат; неприятель укрепился возле того же источника Эль-Теб и поджидал англичан и египтян, имея 10000-е войско. Грагам напал на Османа Дигму, разбил его, отбил потерянную 4 февраля артиллерию; арабы потеряли целую треть войска (29 февраля). Токар был взят англо-египетскими войсками (2 марта), но через неделю Грагам его покинул. Осада Хартума Восстание махдистов быстро распространилось по Восточному Судану. Особым фанатизмом отличались дервиши из ордена Саммания. Не боясь смерти, они бесстрашно бросались на противника и не раз сметали целые гарнизоны в своих самоубийственных атаках. Когда в начале 1883 г. был уничтожен шеститысячный гарнизон Эль-Обейда, юг страны оказался отрезанным от столицы Хартума. Изолированные провинции не получали ни продовольствия, ни боеприпасов. Их капитуляция была лишь вопросом времени. Из Хартума на юг направился десятитысячный отряд английского генерала Хикса, чтобы прорвать плотное кольцо блокады. Посланные повстанцами шпионы завели англичан в саванну, где окружили и перебили измученных жаждой солдат противника. Лишь немногим удалось уцелеть в той кровавой бойне. thumb|leftЮг Судана был потерян. Рудольф фон Слатин капитулировал. Отныне ему предстояло двенадцать лет быть пленником Махди Мухаммеда Ахмеда и его преемника халифа Абдаллаха. Тем временем Махди повернул свою армию на север — на столицу Судана. Британцы, ставшие после сооружения Суэцкого канала настоящими хозяевами Египта, предприняли ответные действия — направили легендарного генерала Чарльза Гордона, известного как Гордон-паша, чтобы защитить остатки своих владений. Гордон-паша признал Махди правителем части Судана и предоставил независимость местным шейхам, владевшим другими районами страны. Но даже эти меры не помогли. thumbМахдисты в несколько раз превосходили числом гарнизон Хартума, но их вооружение было довольно примитивным и разнородным. Основная масса была вооружена традиционным холодным оружием (копьями, мечами и т. д.), огнестрельного оружия было мало. Артиллерии у махдистов было мало, почти вся она была представлена устаревшими образцами, за исключением нескольких трофейных орудий. Англо-египетские силы Гордона были экипированы несравненно лучше, но выучка и особенно боевой дух египетских солдат оставляли желать много лучшего. Боевой дух повстанцев, напротив, был весьма высок. 16 марта 1884 года гарнизон Хартума предпринял вылазку, но она была отбита с серьёзными потерями — около 200 чел. В этом столкновении египтяне обратились в бегство при первом же соприкосновении с противником, арабами-кавалеристами, которые значительно уступали числом египетским солдатам. При этом первыми бежали оба командующих египтянами, суданцы на службе у Гордона. thumb|left|Ранние Махдисты, Судан, 1882-5 гг. 1. Араб, живущий у реки, 1884 год 2. Воин [[Беджа, 1884 год 3. Махдист, 1884 год 4. Воин Беджа, 1885 год.]]В апреле махдисты, захватив город Бербер, замкнули кольцо окружения, чему сильно способствовало то, что племена к северу от города перешли на их сторону. Махдисты же, постепенно наращивая силы, сосредоточили к тому времени вокруг города до 30 тыс. бойцов. Линия телеграфной связи с Каиром была перерезана. Начавшаяся осада угрожала Хартуму голодом — 19 апреля Гордон телеграфировал, что запасов продовольствия в городе могло хватить только на 5-6 месяцев. Гордон обменялся несколькими посланиями с Мухаммедом Ахмедом, но махдистский вождь отклонил мирные предложения. Огромной неудачей для осаждённых стал захват 27 апреля махдистами 70 лодок и одного парохода с припасами для города. Разрозненные атаки на город продолжались всё лето. Махдисты несли серьёзные потери, причём наиболее эффективным оружием против них оказались врытые в землю мины нажимного действия. Вооружённые пароходы продолжали рейсы по Нилу, доставляя в город припасы и огнём артиллерии нанося новые потери повстанцам. Однако вылазка гарнизона 16 сентября снова окончилась тяжёлым поражением египетского отряда, который потерял до 800 чел. убитыми. К этому времени махдистские войска, осаждавшие Хартум, насчитывали уже свыше 50 тыс. бойцов. Ещё в июле правительство Гладстона согласилось (впрочем, довольно неохотно) о снаряжении военной экспедиции для деблокирования Хартума. Командовать ей было поручено известному военачальнику виконту Гарнету Уолсли. Но многие факторы сильно замедлили отправку этой экспедиции, так что войска Уолсли вступили в Судан только в январе 1885 года. thumb|Английские пароходы.Её также сильно задержали два крупных боя с махдистами, особенно сражение 17 января при Абу-Клеа, в которой Уолсли добился решительной победы, хотя бой был упорным и кровопролитным — суданцам удалось прорвать британское каре. Отряд канонерских лодок под командованием лорда Чарльза Бересфорда, направленный к Хартуму по Нилу, также серьёзно запаздывал. Связь наступавших британских войск с Хартумом поддерживалась пароходами. В декабре у командования гарнизоном оставалось мало сомнений в скором падении города. В своих письмах в эти дни Гордон прощался с друзьями, не испытывая иллюзий относительно способности удержать Хартум. thumb|left|Штурм Хартума (военно-историческая миниатюра).Вероятно, при получении известий о приближении крупных британских сил махдисты решились на приступ Хартума. Незадолго до полуночи с 25 на 26 января 1885 года (на 320-й день осады) они начали штурм города со всех сторон, но основной удар был нанесён с запада, где они перешли вброд обмелевшую реку. Поскольку после боя осталось крайне мало свидетелей, которые могли бы компетентно сообщить о сражении, подробности штурма почти неизвестны. Укрепления и фугасы нанесли атаковавшим потери, но это не помешало повстанцам пробиться внутрь стен через ворота Муссаламия. Есть сведения, что ворота перед противником открыл один из офицеров-египтян. В любом случае, к 03:30 махдисты вели бой уже в самом городе, где египетские войска, деморализованные и измотанные голодом, по имевшимся сообщениям, оказывали довольно слабое сопротивление. thumb|Гибель генерала Гордона во время падения Хартума (махдисты в белых одеждах).К 05:00 махдисты полностью захватили Хартум, перебив почти всех египетских солдат и всех британских офицеров. Гордон погиб в бою, причём обстоятельства его гибели неизвестны. По сведениям суданца — адъютанта Гордона (оставшегося в живых), когда махдисты прорвались к резиденции губернатора, он вышел на крыльцо в полной форме и был заколот копьями. Другие свидетельства утверждали, что генерал пытался бежать в консульство Австро-Венгрии, но по дороге был застрелен. Отрубленную голову Гордона насадили на копьё и затем отправили в дар Махди, который, по некоторым данным, требовал взять Гордона обязательно живым и даже отдал своим подчинённым соответствующий приказ. Во время штурма погибло также около 4 тыс. жителей города. Остальных махдисты захватили в плен и продали в рабство, что полностью соответствовало местным обычаям ведения войны. Потери самих повстанцев неизвестны. Британское войско отступило. Практически весь Судан оказался в руках повстанцев. На освобожденной от британцев и египтян территории Мухаммед создал свое государство под названием "Государство Махдистов". Государство Махдистов, Халифа и вооруженный конфликт с Абиссинией thumb|leftВ июне 1885 года Мухаммед Ахмед тяжело заболел и вскоре умер (22 июня). Государство возглавил его преемник Абдаллах ибн аль-Саид, которому Махди дал прозвище Халифа. Несмотря на некоторые протесты и восстания Халифа быстро прибрал власть в свои руки. Тем временем, он прекрасно понимал, что Англия не намерена прощать гибель Гордона, и ему рано или поздно придется столкнуться с армией её величества. Основным направлением своей политики Халифа видел в укреплении мощи армии. Британия тоже не сидела сложа руки, но посылать свои войска не собиралась, а послала в Египет своих офицеров и оружие для создания там обученной и хорошо снаряженной армии. Но для этого нужно было время, поэтому англичане начали активно вести диалог с другим соседом Судана — Абиссинией (ныне Эфиопия). Правителю внушили важность войны с Суданом и пообещали существенную поддержку оружием и продовольствием. И вдруг Судан напал на христианскую церковь Абиссинии, ограбил её и сжег. Это стало существенным поводом для начала войны в 1884 г. Военные столкновения отличались невероятной жестокостью, что было в целом обусловлено религиозной враждой конфликтующих сторон. Война шла с переменным успехом, база махдистов была расположена в Мэтэме, которую эфиопы считали своей вассальной территорией (район 39 поселений Рас эль-Филь, которая подчинялась эфиопам не позднее, чем с середины XVIII в. и служила торговым окном в Донголу). В 1889 г. погиб ныгус нэгэсти Йоханныс IV и война прекратилась — у эфиопов началась борьба за власть, в ходе которой шоанский ныгус Менелик стал ныгус нэгэсти и предложил союз махдистам. Грубо говоря, победу одержала армия Судана, захватив часть вражеских территории. Однако, Судан понес существенные потери, таким образом ослабив свою военную мощь. thumbХалифа, вдохновленный своей победой, решил напасть на Египет. Абдаллах приказал наместнику Донголы начать наступление на Египет. К тому времени египетские части были неплохо укомплектованы и обучены под командованием английских офицеров. Конфликт закончился уничтожением войск незваных гостей. В 1890 году в Судане начался страшный голод. Сильные засухи и нашествие саранчи уничтожило много продовольствия. Военные неудачи и голод унесли многие тысячи жизней, что существенно ослабило страну. Сражение при Омдурмане thumb|leftВести о вторжении англо-египетских сил на территорию страны, а также падение Донголы вызвали бурные волнения в Омдурмане. Халифа обратился к подданным за пониманием, внушил им, что идет Священная война — Джихад, в которой мусульманам поможет Аллах, а кровь неверных оросит великий Нил. Лидер "играл" с народом, он убедил их, что видел духа Махди во сне, который предсказал ему победу в предстоящей войне. Потерю Донголы он объяснял своим прямым приказом, в целях подготовить крупное войско к решающему сражению. Халифа изо всех сил старался обеспечить хорошую оборону своей столицы. Он собрал все войска воедино на подступах к Омдурману. Халифа считал своим плюсом превосходство в количестве и возможность мобилизации ещё большего количества людей. Боевой дух народа был силен, и они верили в победу. Другого выхода у Халифы просто не было: из-за железной дороги его тактика войны в пустыне стала бесполезна. thumbВ Омдурмане срочно строились укрепления. Столицу охраняла армия численностью около 60 тысяч человек. Большинство солдат было вооружено лишь холодным оружием, лишь часть винтовками. Несколько пушек были установлены на опоясывающих Омдурман фортах. Тактический замысел Халифы в данной ситуации был прост — он решил заминировать Нил. Примитивность мин была их огромным минусом: это был всего лишь герметично закрытый котел с порохом, внутри которого находился пистолет; к спуску пистолета крепилась проволока, которую натягивали поперек реки; в результате касания лодкой проволоки или натягивания её суданским бойцом происходил выстрел и детонация пороха. Англичане не торопились идти в наступление. У них не было никаких поводов для волнения: их армия насчитывала около 25 тысяч хорошо обученных и снаряженных бойцов, в том числе 8200 британских солдат, 17600 египетских, а также арабские воины разных племён, присоединившиеся к походу ради добычи или из мести махдистам. А свобода решений, которую генерал Китченер дал своим подчиненным, позволяла офицерам самостоятельно решать многие задачи. Генерал полностью поощрял инициативу младших офицеров, ставя перед ними лишь общие задачи. thumb|left|Сражение при Омдурмане, 1898 г.На вооружении англичан было сорок четыре скорострельных артиллерийских орудия и двадцать пулеметов "Максим" у пехоты, ещё тридцать шесть пушек и двадцать четыре "Максима" на канонерских лодках, стоящих в Ниле. Минирование Нила не принесло результатов, англичане стреляли в мины из пулеметов с дальнего расстояния. Армия медленно двигалась к цели. И 1 сентября 1898 года генерал со своими подчиненными увидели стены столицы. На рассвете 2 сентября 1898 года армии встали в боевой порядок. Халифа был решителен. Он планировал провести массированную лобовую атаку и завязать рукопашный бой. Действительно, в рукопашном бою англичане были не сильны. Халифа прекрасно понимал, что пока войска дойдут до армии противника многие погибнут в потоке вражеских пуль, но, веруя в священный джихад, бойцы таким образом бронировали себе место в раю. Всю ночь до сражения в лагере Абдаллаха пели муллы, призывая к храбрости и обещая великую победу. Замысел англичан тоже был прост и сводился к простому и незамысловатому ведению огня по приближающемуся противнику. thumbПо словам Уинстона Черчилля, боевой порядок армии Халифы был таков: на левом фланге около 5000 воинов племён дегейм и кенана под предводительством Али Вад-Хелу, между ними и центром — регулярные части (12000 стрелков и 13000 копьеносцев) под командованием Османа Шейх-эд-Дина и Османа Азрака, в центре — 13000 копейщиков, которыми командовал Якуб, правее центра — около 6000 дангала под началом Шерифа. Край правого фланга, ближе к Омдурману, прикрывали 1700 воинов хадендоуа Османа Дигны. Сам Абдаллах с отрядом телохранителей находился чуть позади центра войска. thumb|leftС возгласом "Аллах акбар" войска Халифы решительно двинулись в атаку. Китченер ждал, пока противник войдет в зону поражения. Начало канонаде положили, как ни странно, махдисты, давшие залп из двух пушек (с недолётом). Китченер отдал приказ начинать огонь, когда до противника было около 3000 ярдов. Грохот пушек разнесся над местностью: мощный залп из тысяч винтовок, полевой и корабельной артиллерии, пулеметов сметал всех наступающих. Первой жертвой огня британо-египетской армии стала "дивизия" Шерифа, наступавшая под сотнями белых знамён, исписанных текстами из корана. "Белые знамёна" атаковали с огромным упорством, приблизившись к противнику на расстояние до 800 ярдов, но дальше продвинуться не смогли. Англо-египетская пехота, расстреливая наступающих, развила такой темп залповой стрельбы, что у солдат нагрелись ружья, и им пришлось поменяться ими с резервными ротами. thumbВ ходе атаки боевой порядок войска Халифы несколько изменился. Пока Шериф и Осман Азрак, с примерно 15000 воинов, взятых в основном из армии Османа Шейх-эд-Дина, атаковали англичан "в лоб", Халифа с примерно таким же количеством воинов стоял за холмом Сургэм, который возвышался перед позицией англичан. По мнению Черчилля, "если бы атака Азрака была успешной, он (Халифа) выступил бы вперед со своей гвардией, цветом арабской армии, и довершил разгром противника. Если бы она провалилась, у него оставался еще один шанс". Пока "белые знамёна" под пулями и шрапнелью рвались к зерибе, Али Вад-Хелу "должен был двинуться к холмам Керрери (на которые опирался правый, северный, фланг англичан) и оставаться среди них на расстоянии выстрела, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания". В случае, если бы англичане, отразив лобовую атаку, покинули свой укреплённый лагерь и двинулись к Омдурману, они одновременно должны были быть атакованы воинами Халифы — от холма Сургэм, а войсками Али Вад-Хелу и остатками армии Османа Шейх-эд-Дина — от Керрери, с севера, окружены и уничтожены. Но Халифа, по мнению Черчилля, не скоординировал атаки частей своего войска и недооценил огневую мощь противника. thumb|leftХолмы Керрери удерживала египетская кавалерия и дроматерия (верблюжий корпус) под общим командованием полковника Бродвуда. Они не смогли остановить наступавших на холмы воинов Османа Шейх-эд-Дина и начали отступать на восток, к Нилу. Тут выяснилось, что верблюды на засыпанной валунами холмистой местности передвигаются медленнее пеших людей, и у дервишей появился шанс отрезать верблюжий корпус от основных сил англичан, прижать к реке и уничтожить. Махдисты энергично бросились наперехват, при этом явно выигрывая в темпе продвижения. Кавалеристы Бродвуда (девять эскадронов) изготовились к самоубийственной контратаке, чтобы спасти верблюжий корпус. Но тут к берегу одна за другой подошли две английские канонерки, и открыли по наступавшим дервишам кинжальный огонь из скорострельных пушек, пулемётов Максима и винтовок. "Дистанция была короткой, эффект — потрясающим" — пишет Черчилль. Атака махдистов захлебнулась, уцелевшие нерешительно замерли, верблюжий корпус проскочил опасное место и был спасён. Разъярённые неудачей махдисты развернулись и бросились на кавалерию Бродвуда, и гнались за ней на протяжении трёх миль к северу. Кавалерия "заигрывала со своим могучим противником как бандерильо, который дразнит быка. Полковнику Бродвуду удалось заманить эту дивизию армии дервишей далеко от поля боя, где в ней так сильно нуждались" — так, по словам Черчилля, закончился этот критический эпизод боя. thumbВ это время южнее остатки "белых знамен" присоединились к центру, "и все эти 14000 двинулись против зерибы, постепенно расходясь, переходя к более рассеянному строю и замедляя шаг. Примерно в 800 ярдах от британской дивизии атака приостановилась — здесь они не могли продвинуться дальше. Напротив суданцев, вооруженных только ружьями Мартини-Генри, атакующие подошли на расстояние в 300 ярдов. Один храбрец, несший белое знамя, пал в 150 шагах от траншеи. Но атака была расстроена... Оставшиеся в живых дервиши залегли. Они не могли двигаться вперед, но и отступать не желали. Их стрелки, воспользовавшись естественными укрытиями, вступили в неравный поединок. К восьми часам стало ясно, что вся атака провалилась" — пишет Черчилль. В этой атаке погиб Осман Азрак, который лично вёл воинов вперёд. Китченер, отразив эту яростную атаку, решил, что настало время покинуть лагерь и взять инициативу в свои руки. Холмы Сургэм и Керрери скрывали от него значительную (около 35000 человек) часть войска Халифы. thumb|left|1. Воин племени [[Афар 2. Махдист-баггара.]]На левом фланге англичан вперёд выдвинулся 21-й уланский полк, которому была поставлена задача охватить правый фланг врага и отрезать ему путь отхода к Омдурману. Видя перед собой тысячи раненых и дезертиров, спешащих к городу и прикрытых только цепью стрелков, уланы ринулись в атаку. Тут они неожиданно для себя оказались перед сухим руслом речки, в котором укрывался усиленный отряд под знаменем Османа Дигны (ок. 2700 человек). Внезапно для англичан отряд вышел из укрытия и преградил путь уланам. 21-й полк (ок. 400 чел.) врубился в строй махдистов. "Столкнулись две живые стены" — пишет Черчилль. Воины Дигны сражались храбро и умело, пустив в ход все известные им приёмы борьбы с конным противником. За две минуты, пока уланы прорубались через толпу врагов, они потеряли убитыми и ранеными 70 человек и 119 лошадей. Махдисты быстро сомкнули строй, и уланы не решились пробиваться назад тем же способом. Вместо этого они зашли махдистам во фланг, спешились и открыли беглый огонь из карабинов. Арабы пытались контратаковать, но вскоре оставили эту затею и в полном порядке отступили к основным силам у Сургэма. thumb|Воин-махдист, 1884-98 гг.Основные силы Китченера (бригады Максвелла, Макдональда, Льюиса, Воучопа, Коллинсона) выдвинулись вперёд, к холму Сургэм. При этом правый фланг англичан заходил всё дальше в сторону пустыни. Армия и река образовали подобие буквы V, развёрнутой на север. В это время выдвигающиеся вперёд войска были атакованы резервом Халифы — воинами Якуба, которых было около 15000. Видя их энергичный натиск, Китченер быстро перестроил свои войска — армия развернулась фронтом к западу, так, что её левый фланг оказался в пустыне, а правый упёрся в реку — по словам Черчилля, "как бы совершила полный кувырок через голову". В отражении яростного натиска воинов Якуба большую роль сыграли пулемёты. Свинец косил плотные ряды дервишей, фронт которых начал разваливаться под натиском англичан и египтян. Уцелевшие воины Якуба начали в беспорядке отходить к Омдурману, но сам он остался у чёрного знамени Халифы и погиб вместе со своими отборными бойцами. В это время кризис наметился на правом фланге англо-египетской армии, на которую с севера, от холмов Керрери, наступали воины Али Вад-Хелу. Пока Китченер перебрасывал на угрожаемое направление Линкольнширский полк, бригада суданских стрелков под командованием Макдональда отбивалась самостоятельно. Храбные, но импульсивные суданцы очень быстро расстреливали запасы патронов, и в какой-то момент казалось, что живая волна махдистов дойдёт до их строя. Но линкольнширцы подоспели вовремя. Под их залпами атака пехоты Али Вад-Хелу захлебнулась окончательно, как и последовавший за ней храбрый, но неорганизованный наскок нескольких сотен конных махдистов. После отражения атаки со стороны Керрери англо-египетская армия развернулась почти двухмильным фронтом на запад и не спеша двинулась вперёд, огнём и штыками загоняя махдистов в пустыню. Разбитых преследовали уланы и египетские конники. К половине двенадцатого дня армия Халифы осталась только на страницах истории. Махдисты проиграли эту войну и Судан был превращён в англо-египетский кондоминиум, фактически означавший британскую колонизацию. thumb|leftВпервые в истории Африки восставший народ изгнал колонизаторов. И в первый раз священная война обратила в бегство чужеземных поработителей. Поэтому неудивительно, что и сегодня в Афганистане и Ираке появляются новые "махди" и организуют вооруженные отряды, а попавшим в плен иноземцам отрубают головы, чтобы навести ужас на Европу и США. Впрочем, первый махди, Мухаммед Ахмед, ненадолго пережил свой триумф. Не прошло и шести месяцев после захвата Хартума, как он умер от тифа. Руководство восстанием взял на себя халиф Абдаллах ибн аль-Саид Мухаммед, командир отряда "Черный флаг". Он создал в Судане первое исламское государство, черты которого спустя столетия частично повторились в афганском Талибане. В 1898 г Британия снова направила в Судан англо-египетские войска во главе с генералом Китченером и даже построила железную дорогу для своевременного подвоза боеприпасов и продовольствия. Перед новым скорострельным оружием англичан дервиши были бессильны. В развевающихся белых одеждах, размахивая кривыми саблями, они с отчаянной храбростью шли в атаку с верой попасть после смерти в рай. Позже Уинстон Черчилль, тогда 24-летний офицер, вспоминал, как 2 сентября 1898 г. в Омдурманском сражении суданцы тысячами гибли под градом британских пуль. В те годы британцы еще не умели уважать человеческое достоинство своих противников. Труп Махди был вытащен из могилы и брошен в Нил. Новый подъем национально-освободительного движения в Судане начался после Второй мировой войны. В 1951 г. страна получила право на полное самоуправление, а в 1955 г. — независимость. Организация Махдистская армия, помимо пеших махдистов (мечников и копейщиков), включала в себя следующие формирования: Также, как известно, махдистская армия была составлена из различных суданских племен, таких как: Махдистская армия состояла из отрядов (называемых'' Rubs'', или более литературно Казармами), название которых соответствовало цвету их знамени (например отряд Черный Флаг, Зеленый Флаг, Красный Флаг и прочее). Каждый из отрядов включал в себя 800 или 1200 бойцов. Вся армия условно делилась на три боевые единицы: *копейщики (вооруженные копьем), которые набирались из членов различных племен; *джихадия (позже назывались мулазимия) — стрелки, чьи отряды формировались из 100 человек;thumb|Джиббе, [[Каскара и Щит.]] *кавалерия преимущественно состояла из людей племени Баггара, и была вооружена длинными копьями и мечами; для разведки или пограничных рейдов могли испольовать винтовки. Каждый "Флаг" делился на своеобразные сотни (или центурии) под командыванием Рас Миа ('Ra's Mi'a). Сотня, в свою очередь, делилась на Мукаддамии (Muqaddamiyya), которые состояли из 25 бойцов. Мукаддамией командывал Мукаддам. Эмиры командовали большими соединениями (Флагами), а маленькими боевыми подразделениями управляли Мукаддамены или местные шейхи. Также в армии махдистов была артиллерия. Все орудия были трофейными — отобранными у египтян. Тем не менее в армии Ансары существовало 11 батарей, на каждую из которых приходилось по 6 пушек. В общем, в махдистской армии было 156 атриллериста, обученных в египетской армии. Коммандирами артиллерии в разные времена были: Мухаммед Абд аль-Рахман (египтянен), Али Масри (суданец), Абд аль-Ааль Ахмед и Абд аль-Рахмен Рамах. Главнокоммандующем всей артиллерии был Якоб. Общее количество воинов в армии махдистов перед сражением при Омдурмане: По сведениям генерала Китченера, количество солдат было немного иным: Диспозиция махдистской армии Во время сражения при Омдурмане. Флаги thumb|left|Отряды Черного и Зеленого Флагов.Флагами назывались отряды в Махдистской армии. Существовали отряды "Черный Флаг", "Зеленый Флаг", "Красный Флаг" и прочие. У каждого отряда было свое знамя соответственного цвета (например, у отряда Зеленый Флаг было знамя ярко-зеленого цвета). Флагами командовали эмиры и рас миа (так называемые сотники). Сами знамена или флаги были прямоугольной формы, размером примерно 120 на 90 см. Создавались в Омдурмане и затем хранились в Арсенале. Флаги декорировались только с одной стороны: обычно это были религиозные тексты (на флагах помещалось четыре строки). Помимо "цветных флагов" в соответствии с названием отряда, у махдистов были белые флаги с цветными полями, которые так же были исписанными текстами из Корана. Черный Флаг Отряд "Черный Флаг" находился под командованием брата Халифы, Якоба. В "Черный Флаг" рекрутировали членов различных племен, формирую иррегулярную часть армии. Черный Флаг участвовали в сражении при Омдурмане. thumbВ состав Черного Флага входили преимущественно мечники (вооруженные каскарой) и копейщики (вооруженные копьем), хотя иногда встречались и стрелки. Зеленый Флаг Отряд Зеленого Флага (ярко-зеленого цвета) состоял преимущественно из остатков Красного Флага Халифы. Бойцы этого отряда были плохо вооружены и вербовались из народов, населявших область Белого Нила. Тактика Тактику махдистов можно описать двумя словами: неожиданность и шок. Действительно, все атаки махдистов были спонтанными и неожиданными для их врагов. Дервиши часто использовали для своих маневров и атак окружающую среду (местность) и всегда стремились напасть с двух сторон. Так как в дальнем бою махдисты значительно уступали британцам и египтянам, они всегда хотели как можно скорей сблизится с врагом, что бы начать ближний бой, в котором суданцы уже были более искусны. thumb|leftВ строю стрелки всегда находились ближе к врагу, а мечники и копейщики — за ними. Стрелки должны были немного разбавить вражеский строй, что бы дать дервишем, вооруженным холодным оружием, больше возможностей для успешной атаки. Анасары были невероятно быстрыми, что и использовали для сближения с врагом: они бежали так быстро, что за считанные минуты преодолевали десятки и сотни метров. Знание местности махдистам позволяло делать засады — они лежали в кустах и часто оставались незамеченными. Такое укрытие давало прекрасную возможность для неожиданной и успешной атаки. Также дервиши прятались в песках, а когда противник приближался, неожиданно выскакивали и убивали потрясенных противников. Это не требовало никакой организации или обучения: все махдисты с самого детства знали каждый уголок на данной местности. Махдисты подавали сигналы к атаке с помощью кинжалов (отражая солнечные лучи) и копей (к которым крепили взрывчатку). Махдисты имели свои корабли, на которых они плавали по Нилу (изображения смотри в галерее). Для штурма зданий дервиши использовали лестницы и мины. Характерным для махдистов было построение типа Клин, впереди которого становились самые храбрые и быстрые воины (не только военачальники). Когда Клин "входил" в армию противника, задние ряды устремлялись вперёд, в следствии чего Клин преобразовывался в фалангу. Лучших воинов они размещали в передних частях и еще часть в задних, "на всякий случай" (в случае, если противник пробьет их строй). Но подготовок и тренировок у махдистов не было, поэтому держать строй для них было непростой задачей, и поэтому чаще всего махдисты атаковали бесстройным хаотичным набегом. При чем этот набег совершался со всех сторон, не оставляя врагам шансов на бегство. Униформа thumb|Джиббе.Регламентированной униформы у махдистов не было. Их одежда зависла от племени, к которому они принадлежали: махдисты носили то, что было принято в их племени. Правда, все национальные костюмы суданских племен очень похожи: практически все белого цвета (изредка присутствуют кремовые оттенки). Популярным у махдистов был джиббе, свободная короткая белая блузка из хлопка (иногда была в тонкую синею полоску), заплатанная черными, красными, синими и желтыми квадратными кусками ткани. Махдисты носили джиббе подобно Махди, который одевал этот наряд, что бы подчеркнуть свою бедность (заплатанная одежда считается одеждой бедняков). Слово Дервиш, в переводе с персидского, означает "бедный человек". Первое время джиббе на самом деле изнашивались и на них появлялись дыры, которые махдисты зашивали цветными квадратами. Но позже эти квадратные нашивки стали символическими и нашивались на вполне целый джиббе. thumb|left|200px|Экипировка махдиста.Разноцветные квадратные заплатки на белой блузке стали своеобразной частью униформы махдистов. Они служили символом их бедности. Некоторые племена даже самостоятельно нашивали на свою одежду (не джиббе) цветные заплатки. Даг Джонсона в своей статье 1894 г. выделяет 2 периода в развитии джиббе и даже выдвигает предположение, что конфигурация, расположение и характер "заплат" играли роль полкового знака отличия — т. е. у разных эмиров джиббе были разными. Вместе с тем в Метрополитан Музее при описании находящихся там джиббе указано, что по их данным, джиббе носили в качестве отличительной униформы только военачальники разных рангов — чтобы их было заметно на поле боя. В качестве головного убора махдисты носили тюрбан (кроме некоторых племен, таких, как например Хадендоуа). Также из-за того, что восстание считалось религиозным, многие махдисты носили мусульманские ожерелья на шее, хотя и не понимали его значения. Помимо джиббе махдисты носили штаны (сиравал), сандали (саядан), соломенный пояс (караба), тюбетейку (таггия), чалму (имма) с хвостом или кисточкой (азиба), свободно висящим над левым ухом, и четки на шее (сибба). Было строго запрещено носить фески — национальный головной убор главных врагов махдистов — египтян и турков. Эмиры могли носить красную чалму. Её оборачивали вокруг тюбетейки так, что бы конец оставался провисать на левым ухом, а складки формировали перевернутую букву V. Видео Файл:Атака Махдистов|Атака махдистов на египетский отряд. Файл:Махдисты против египтян|Кавалерия махдистов против египтян. Файл:Обстрел теплохода махдистами|Обстрел британского теплохода махдистами. Файл:Осада Хартума|Осада Хартума. Файл:Сражение при Омдурмане|Сражение при Омдурмане (серпы у махдистов — ошибка). Файл:Махдисты|Сражение при Омдурмане. Галерея mahdistvictory1_360x238.jpg|Махди зазывает племена Судана к борьбе. Хаденхоуа.jpg|Хадендоуа в армии махдистов. Фаззи-вуззи (кинжал на плече).jpg|Хадендоуа в армии махдистов. Dervish Charging scan1.jpg 4715902 jpg.jpg|Отряд Хадендоуа на верблюдах. William Barnes Wollen Battle of Abu Klea 17 Jan 1885 captures the moment when the Mahdist surged through the left rear corner of the British Square.jpg|Битва при Абу Клиа 17 января 1885 года. Ansar_Mahdi jibbahs 2.jpg|Махдисты и их джиббе. Ansar jibbah 345.jpg|A1: Воин Хадендоуа; A2: Воин Баггара. Ansar jibbah 6.jpg Ansar Mahdi jibbah.jpg|Джиббе в музее. Ansar Mahdi jibbah 3.jpg|Джиббе и каскара в музее. Ansar Mahdi jibbah 4.jpg Ansar Mahdi jibbah 5.jpg Ansar Mahdi jibbah 2.jpg Ansar Mahdi jibbah 1.jpg Ansar Mahdi jibbahs 1.jpg|Различные виды джиббе. d5301586l.jpg|Потрепанные джиббе. e79a286b4ca1c7dfffff8842ac14421f.jpg|Джиббе в музее. Ansar Mahdi troops in tradditional costumes and jibbahs.jpg Махдистские знамя.jpg|Махдистские знамя (лишь малая часть). Махдист-ансар.jpg|Махдист атакует с копьем. $T2eC16FHJHYE9nzpcDiuBQ38-8ytdg~~60 57.JPG|Джихадия (стрелки). Махдист-стрелок1.jpg Махдист-стрелок.jpg Джибахийя.jpg Хашхашян.jpg|Гвардия Халифы. Эмир2.jpg|Эмир. Эмир.jpg Sa16.jpg|Баггарская конница. Sa17.jpg Wickes07.jpg Partizan may 2010 096.jpg|Баггарская конница. Partizan may 2010 091.jpg|Мухаммед Ахмед на верблюде. Partizan may 2010 085.jpg|Артиллерия махдистов. Partizan may 2010 080.jpg|Конный Баггара (слева) и Хадендоуа (справа). Partizan may 2010 079.jpg|Баггарская конница. Mahdist.jpg|Баггара в армии махдистов. Baggara32.jpg Baggara.jpg Baggara cargando.jpg 037 Baggara Cavalry of the Sudan.gif Baggara 33.jpg|Баггара в бою. Baggara Camels mahdists.jpg|Баггара на верблюдах. !B)64fvg!2k~$(KGrHqUOKkMEwRdYjWBIBMPhWjek5Q~~_12.JPG|Сражение махдистов с англичанами. $(KGrHqF,!pkE-ymFjPvOBQE1Tm0hU!~~60_58.JPG|Хадендоуа. $(KGrHqFHJFQFDLJqmlsmBQ06e8zvz!~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqFHJFQFDLJqmlsmBQ06r2ulDw~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqJ,!r!E+n7M6d6FBQEo0JpJ)w~~60_12.JPG|Отряд "Красный Флаг". $T2eC16RHJHoE9n3Ke9tnBQEo0K(zRg~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!qIF!OBdd6LfBQEo0MF8!g~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqJHJE0FDdGSHZwLBQ3876EJqw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqRHJFMFDVT5sSN8BQ387bqZtw~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqVHJFYFDRE--t6nBQ386nok2!~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16JHJFoE9nh6m-JTBQ387BFjlw~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16ZHJGQE9noMbZm9BQ386QLYcg~~60_57.JPG $(KGrHqR,!psE63ZjSLPCBO56QNW(,g~~60_57.JPG|Обложка набора с солдатиками времен Махдистского восстания. $(KGrHqRHJFMFCg668hfqBQ06uzhnL!~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqVHJE!FDNzNCzipBQ06m!Tcn!~~60_3.JPG $T2eC16FHJGoE9nuQeWJ,BQGVj1Vpdg~~60_3.JPG $T2eC16FHJHQE9nzEyHGcBQ06j4pFlw~~60_3.JPG|Знаменосец. $T2eC16FHJHYE9nzpcDMbBQGV8IbRj!~~60_12.JPG|Набор солдатиков. $T2eC16hHJGYE9nookQjcBQDwDyshRg~~60_3.JPG $T2eC16dHJGQE9noMbUGIBQ39Ehg3bg~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16NHJHEE9ny2qT,pBQ39DvyHWw~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16RHJGYE9nooh7zIBQ39EJ)UFQ~~60_57.JPG 2a525efba1262e6ed73e1f64958eb9b4ddeff8e.jpg|Картонные фигурки джиббе. 166565464.jpg|Штурм Хартума. 100_2968.jpg|Штурм Хартума (виден отряд "Красный Флаг"). 475px-Mahdist_in_the_Khalifa's_house,_Omdurman,_Sudan.png|Махдист в доме Халифы. 923399mahdist_sword___spear.jpg|Махдисты в компьютерной игре (искривленные клинки — ошибка). napoleon201102271620248.jpg Ansar Army a.jpg|Отряды Черного и Красного Флагов. Ansar Army b.jpg|Отряды Черного Флага. Ansar Army c.jpg|Артиллерия махдистов. Ansar Army d.jpg Ansar Army e.jpg|Отряд Черного Флага. Ansar Army f.jpg|Отряд Красного Флага. Ansar Army g.jpg Baggara Camels mahdists Hadendawah mahdists.jpg|Хадендоуа. Britians new Sudan Range_Mahdist attackers.jpg Beja_05.jpg|Отряд Хадендоуа на верблюдах. bri27005a.jpg|Знаменосцы. Dervish Camels b.JPG|Кавалерия отряда Красного Флага. Dervish Camels h.JPG DSC01527.jpg JJDUK-General-Gordon-Khartoum-death-of-1.jpg|Штурм Хартума (в миниатюре изображен отряд Красного Флага). lal337075.jpg|Штурм Хартума. Mahdi Gun team a.jpg|Артиллерия. Mahdi Gun team b.jpg Mahdi Gun team f.jpg Mahdi Gun team.jpg|Артиллерия. mahdist03.jpg|Барабанщик (слева) и знаменосец. Oman_Digna_01.jpg|Осман Дигна. omdurman01.jpg|Сражение при Омдурмане. photo 1-700193.JPG|Хадендоуа. RCSPC-Y3041C-006.jpg|Хадендоуа с каскарой. s Beja.jpg|Отряд Зеленого Флага. Stored2apr (12).JPG|Хадендоуа с кинжалами на плече. StoreV8jul (1).JPG StoreV8jul (2).JPG StoreV8jul (3).JPG StoreV8jul (4).JPG Dervish charging.jpg mahdi 1.jpg|Махди со своей гвардией. mahdi 2.jpg PM_GSITD53454.jpg|Махдисты сражаются с британцами. 27049-mahdist-ansar-throwing-1199-1.jpg 27050-mahdist-ansar-thrustin-1198-1.jpg Mahdists.jpg C1883-mahdi-man.jpg c1883-battle-abu-klea.jpg khalifa.jpg B8TP09.jpg MADCAV-02-The-First-Sudan-War-1884-1885-Baqqara-Lancer-and-wounded-horse-500x500.jpg|Конный махдист из племени баггара. Madcav-01a-baqqara-lancer-500x500.JPG Madcav-01-baqqara-lancer-500x500.JPG Madcam-01-sudan-beja-warrior-charging-on-camel-500x500.JPG|Хадендоуа на верблюде. Madcam-01-sudan-beja-warrior-charging-on-camel-2-500x500.JPG Madcam-02-the-sudan-beja-warrior-and-wounded-camel-mahdists-500x500.JPG 226681-stranger.jpg 022.jpg Cannon.jpg|Пушка. img-thing57677557.jpeg The_war_in_the_Soudan.jpg|Британцы против Махдистов. VNICE_TRANS_c19_Sudanese_Mahdist_horseman.gif TRANS_Sudanese_Mahdist_tribal_infantry.gif e79a286b4ca1c7dfffff8843ac14421f.jpg zpage044.gif zpage296.gif zpage330.gif|Махдисты (слева) стреляют в британцев и египтян. Mahdist Flag 8.jpg flagdude104.jpg|Махдистские знамена. flagdude102.jpg flagdude101.jpg flagdude100.jpg Sudan Garrison Overrun-500x500.jpg sud-03-mahdist-with-flag-500x500.jpg|Знаменосец. mad-04-the-first-sudan-war-madhist-beja-warrior-casualties-500x500.JPG|Хадендоуа. mad-03-beja-warrior-casualties-500x500.JPG the-sudan-mad-01-2-beja-warriors-charging-no-1-500x500.JPG MAD-06-the-first-sudan-war-1884-1885-beja-warriors-with-rifles-500x500.jpg mad-02-the-sudan-beja-warriors-charging-2-john-jenkins-designs-500x500.jpg SUD-07-the-first-sudan-war-1884-1885-2-Mahdists-charging-500x500.jpg sud-06-sudan-mahdists-attacking-jjduk-john-jenkins-designs-500x500.JPG MahdistCommand.jpg MahdistCommand2.jpg MahdistCommand3.jpg Таиша копия.png|Всадник Таиша — подплемени Баггара. Махдисты на верблюдах.jpg|Махдисты на верблюдах. Махдисты в бою.jpg|Махдисты в бою. Махдисты в бою1.jpg Махдисты в бою2.jpg Махдисты в бою3.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi snapshot 00.12.39.jpg|Подача сигнала с помощью кинжала. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi snapshot 00.12.42.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.44_.jpg|Запуск копья со взрывчаткой для подачи сигнала. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.46_.jpg|Копье летит... Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.48_.jpg|... и взрывается. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.4.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.48.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.48_8.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi snapshot 00.13.44.jpg|Махдисты метают свою взрывчатку. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.07.05.jpg|Набирают воду. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.07.10.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.08.32.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.08.33.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.11.20.jpg|Махди. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.10.30.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.30.jpg|Махдисты сидят в засаде. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.38.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.41.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.12.53.jpg|Атака махдистов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.08.jpg|Метают копья. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.09.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.12.jpg|Атака кавалерии. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.15.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.16.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.18.jpg|Сражение с египетской кавалерией. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.20.jpg|Атака махдистов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.24.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.26.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.28.jpg|Сражение британского командира с суданцами. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.29.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.30.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.31.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.33.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.37.jpg|Сражение махдистов с египетскими солдатами. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.40.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.43.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.50.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.13.55.jpg|Египетский солдат стреляет в махдистов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.14.03.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.14.05.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.14.18.jpg Hartum656.jpg|Махдисты радуются победе Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.14.25.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.14.34.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.14.40.jpg|После битвы дервиши собирали британское оружие, оставшееся на поле боя. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.14.43.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.14.48.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.14.52.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.15.04.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.15.08.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.15.10.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.15.12.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.15.15.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.15.17.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.15.19.jpg|У дома Махди, в ожидании победной речи и молитвы. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.15.29.jpg|Махди приветствует своих воинов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.17.14.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.17.17.jpg|Всеобщая молитва. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.17.19.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.04.jpg|Лагерь махдистов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.07.jpg|Гордон-паша приехал на переговоры с Махди. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.14.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.29.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.37.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.44.jpg|Дома махдистов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.46.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.49.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.53.jpg|Дом Махди. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.49.54.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.50.00.jpg|Мухаммед Ахмед в центре. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.50.07.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.50.35.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.50.38.jpg|Городон-паша в махдистском поселении. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.50.46.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.50.52.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.50.58.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.51.07.jpg|Вход в дом Махди. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_00.51.08.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.11.30.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.11.34.jpg|Кавалерия. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.11.43.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.11.49.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.11.50.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.12.08.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.12.45.jpg|Битва египетской и махдистской конниц. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.12.49.jpg Hartum545656464.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.13.04.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.13.20.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.13.40.jpg Hartum45екпе6п.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.14.05.jpg|Махдист добивает египтянина. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.14.13.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.14.18.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.14.22.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.14.27.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.14.36.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.14.40.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.30.03.jpg|Трофейная пушка. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.30.14.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.39.40.jpg|Эмиры со словами "Аллах Акбар" зазывали махдистов к атаке. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.39.42.jpg|Махдисты ведут огонь. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.40.01.jpg|Махдисты стреляют из соломенного домика. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.40.52.jpg|Корабль махдистов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.41.02.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.41.04.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.47.51.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.52.43.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.52.45.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.52.50.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.53.05.jpg|Мертвый махдист. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.53.06.jpg|Махдист душит британца с помощью каскары. Hartum7986576.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.53.17.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.53.19.jpg|Трое британских солдат среди махдистов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.53.20.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.53.24.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_01.59.18.jpg|Махди. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.05.59.jpg|Корабли махдистов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.07.29.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.07.31.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.07.33.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.07.36 (2).jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.07.43.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.07.46.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.07.59.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.08.13.jpg|Поле боя было усыпано британскими минами. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.08.14.jpg|Артиллерия махдистов. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.08.16.jpg|Кавалерия. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.08.40.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.08.43.jpg Hartum45646466.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.08.55 (2).jpg|Для штурма зданий махдисты использовали лестницы. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.01.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.06.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.14.jpg|Корабли махдистов. корабли махдистов.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.17.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.25.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.28.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.29.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.32 (2).jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.33.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.37.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi snapshot 02.09.40.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.09.54.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.06.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.03.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.22.jpg|Штурмуют Хартум. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.25.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.27 (2).jpg|Схватка с египетскими войсками в Хартуме. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.28.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.30.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.34.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.36.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.43.jpg|Врываются в резиденцию Гордона-паши. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.46.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.50.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.52.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.10.57.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.20.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.23.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.27.jpg|Гордон-паша предстал перед махдистами. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.29.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.31.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.35.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.40.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.44.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.46.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.50.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.51.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.11.58.jpg|Убийство Гордона-паши. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.12.06.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.12.09.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.12.15.jpg|Махдисты радуются победе. Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.12.28.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.12.33.jpg Hartum.1966.XviD.DVDRip.by.HeDgEhOt.avi_snapshot_02.12.38.jpg|Мухаммед Ахмед. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv snapshot 00.29.21.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv snapshot 00.30.08.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_00.48.33.jpg|В лагере. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_00.48.41.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.01.19.jpg|Искривленных клинков или серпов у махдистов не было, здесь — ошибка. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.01.23.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.01.40.jpg|Повешенные британские солдаты в лагере махдистов. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.01.47.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.02.03 (2).jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.02.09.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.02.16.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.08.21.jpg|Махдисты молятся перед битвой. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.08.30.jpg|Армия Махдистов. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.08.54.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.09.04.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.11.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.15.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.16.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.17.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.23.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.33.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.52.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.53.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.54.jpg|Махдист с Springfield Trapdoor с укороченным стволом (вызывает сомнение наличии в армии дервишей данного оружия). The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.12.59.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.02.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.03.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.04.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.05.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.06.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.08.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.23 (2).jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.23.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.44.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.46.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.13.58.jpg|Атакуют британцев. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.14.08.jpg|Махдисты атакуют британское каре. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.14.27.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.14.45.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.15.3.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.15.35.jpg|Махдисты на переднем плане. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.15.48.jpg|Махдисты выпрыгивают из песка. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.15.51.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.16.27.jpg|Разгар битвы. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.16.35.jpg|Махдисты, переодетые в британскую униформу, которую они отобрали у погибших солдат. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.16.38.jpg|Со стороны британцы принимали их за союзников и не стреляли в них. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.16.49.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.16.51.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.16.55.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.16.59.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.17.07.jpg|Они скидывали свои шлемы, давая понять британцам, что они враги. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.17.11.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.17.12.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.17.15.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.17.18.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.17.40.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.17.49.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.17.53.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.17.54.jpg|Британцы обращены в бегство. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.18.39.jpg|Атака махдистов в униформе британской армии. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.18.41.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.18.44.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.19.12.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.19.35.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.19.45.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.20.01.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.20.13.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.20.23.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.20.48.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.21.11.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.21.13.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.21.17.jpg|Мертвый британец и мертвый махдист. The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.21.24.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.48.47.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.48.53.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.48.56.jpg The.Four.Feathers.2002.BDRip.x264.AC3.Rus.Eng-tRuAVC.mkv_snapshot_01.49.16.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.50.22.jpg|Махдисты рассказывают Халифе о приближении вражеской армии. Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.50.27.jpg|Халифа. Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.50.39.jpg|Лагерь. Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.50.59.jpg|Махдист подает сигнал. Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.51.21.jpg|Армия. Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.51.28.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.51.44.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.51.50.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.51.59.jpg|Отряд Хадендоуа на верблюдах. Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.54.28.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.54.49.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_00.55.06.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.05.58.jpg|На заднем плане — хадендоуа. Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.06.09.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.06.17.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.06.48.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.06.54.jpg|Мертвые махдисты. Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.30.32.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.30.35.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.31.09.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.31.22.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.31.57.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.36.06.jpg|Эмиры. Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.40.23.jpg Четыре пера_(1939)_ DVDRip.avi_snapshot_01.40.25.jpg sa21.jpg В кинематографе thumb|250px|Постер к фильму "Четыре пера" 1939 года. *В 1966 году об осаде Хартума был снят британский фильм "Хартум", в котором Чарлтон Хестон сыграл Гордона, а Лоуренс Оливье — Махди. *О сражении при Омдурмане было снято два фильма под названием "Четыре пера", в 1939 и 2002 годах. Интересные факты *В Сражение при Омдурмане англичане последний раз использовали кавалерию. *Молодой Уинстон Черчилль участвовал в сражение при Омдурмане в должности военного корреспондента. Вооруженный пистолетом "Маузер", он застрелил нескольких мятежников. *Из черепа Мухаммеда Ахмеда, провозгласившего себя мессией, Китченер сделал себе чернильницу. *После поражения в сражении при Омдурмане, Судан стал независимым лишь в 1956 году. *Восстановленный мавзолей Махди сегодня является главной достопримечательностью Хартума. *Памятник Чарльзу Гордону, сооруженный в Хартуме в честь выдающегося полководца, после обретения Суданом независимости сохранили. Источники *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Восстание_махдистов *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сражение_при_Омдурмане *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Осада_Хартума *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сражение_при_Токаре *http://osborneradloff.blogspot.com/2010/11/dervish-army.html *http://www.warfare.altervista.org/19C/Mahdist_organization_and_uniforms.htm *Osprey - Men at Arms 059 - The Sudan Campaigns 1881-1898 *Osprey - Men at Arms 215 - Queen Victoria's Enemies (2) - North Africa *Osprey - Campaign 029 - Omdurman 1898 - Kitchener's Victory in the Sudan Категория:Воины Категория:Воины эпохи Индустриализации Категория:Воины XIX века Категория:Воины Африки Категория:Воины Судана Категория:Воины с холодным оружием Категория:Воины с современным оружием Категория:Воины-монахи Категория:Мусульмане Категория:Пехота *